Swordplay and Gravestones
by TheatreGirl81
Summary: The Phantom and Raoul duel for Christine in the graveyard


Raoul snapped the reins again, pushing his horse forward. His white charger was already cantering towards the cemetery, but the Vicomte feared he would be too late to do anything. Too late to save his beloved Christine.

Why had she gone alone to her father's grave? She knew there was danger, knew a mad man was out stalking people and committing murder in her name. Christine swore that this Angel would never hurt her, but the Phantom killed a stage hand, hanging him from the rafters during a performance. Plus he had kidnapped Christine once before, dragging her off to some underground lake.

No. Raoul would not let Christine go again.

He halted his horse and jumped to the ground, leaving the reins loose. He ran through the open gates towards the back of the fenced in burial grounds, as he could hear voices carrying on the wind.

"Don't listen to his lies, Christine," a haunting voice purred. "I am not your enemy. I am your angel. You know me. Trust me, angel. Come with me and I will make all of your dreams come true. I will make you the queen of this city. They will all worship you as I do."

Raoul ran towards them. "Christine! Don't listen to him!"

Christine spun around, confusion evident on her beautiful face. "Raoul?"

"So you came, Vicomte?" the masked man hissed.

A sword was drawn. "As if I wouldn't. I love Christine and I would never leave her in danger. She is to be my wife and you will not haunt her dreams any longer. Release her from your hold or I will break your tether when I take your life."

"Don't do this," Christine begged. "Erik please…"

"Don't fret, Lotte," the Phantom replied, his voice bordering on mocking. "I'll be done with this fop soon enough."

The Phantom stepped in front of Christine and with a twirl of his cloak an invisible force pushed her back into her father's burial vault. The gates slammed shut, trapping the frightened girl. Tears streamed down Christine's cheeks as she clasped the bars.

"Erik! Let me out of here!"

The Phantom ignored her and stepped forward, drawing a sword so that he could parry with the love sick boy. Raoul stepped into a better stance, eyes on fire with determination. He leveled his blade.

Christine squeezed her eyes closed as the sound of metal colliding filled the graveyard. Both men were growling and cursing at each other. Their footwork was lost in the several inches of snow, but their boots scrapped against stone, leading Christine to believe they were going up the steps that led to the second level of the cemetery.

Raoul groaned out in pain and Christine finally dared to open her eyes. The Phantom had Raoul bent backwards of a gravestone. Their swords were locked and a red stain marred her lover's sleeve. Blood pooled in the snow.

Then they were both on their feet again, dueling fiercely. Both men were determined and equally fought for the right to Christine's heart, body and soul.

"Give up boy, she's mine," the Phantom growled.

"Never!"

Getting a second wind, Raoul kneed the Phantom in the groin. He hissed in pain, stumbled back and fell to his knees. Raoul's sword caught the other man in the thigh and blood poured from the Phantom's wounded leg.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Raoul brought the hilt of his sword down, slamming the Phantom in the temple. There was so much blood. Christine slid to the ground, head spinning and stomach sick. She pressed her forehead against the cold gate. She felt light headed and fainted dead away before Raoul could reach her.

The bars keeping prisoner magically opened, sending Christine pitching into the snow and Raoul fell to his knees at her side. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her cheek. Her pulse was strong, but she needed a doctor, they both did.

As for the Phantom… He could bleed to death.

Raoul ripped his shirt and tied a tourniquet around his arm and then he whistled. His horse came immediately, expertly weaving around the stones to get to his master. With a quiet command the horse knelt down.

Ignoring the pain, Raoul lifted Christine and settled them both on the animal. He snapped the reins and took off, leaving the cemetery behind them.

The Phantom came to in a haze and cursed as the white horse escaped through the gates, carrying Christine away from him. "Damn you Vicomte!" he roared. "So be it! Now let it be war upon you both!"


End file.
